1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to properties such as light weight and quick heat dissipation, aluminum and aluminum alloys are widely used in manufacturing components (such as housings) of electronic devices. Aluminum and aluminum alloys are usually anodized to form an oxide coating thereon to achieve a decorative and wear resistant surface. However, the anodizing process is complicated and not very effective.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.